(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visor, and more particularly, to a visor assembly that is designed to be used regardless of head size and that can provide an advertising effect without affecting its function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a visor assembly is used for shading or protecting the face from light. The visor assembly comprises a headband for fixing on the head and a visor portion projecting from the headband to shade and protect the face from sunlight. The headband is generally formed of elastic material so that it can be worn regardless of the size of the head. Furthermore, letters, logos, or trademarks may be embroidered on the headband to obtain an advertisement effect.
In the above-described visor assembly, although the elastic headband can be fitted on any size of head, since there is a sharp difference in the head size between children and adults, visors having a different size from each other should be manufactured, resulting in deterioration in productivity and increase in stock. Furthermore, when several users having different head sizes alternately use one visor assembly, the elasticity of the elastic band is deteriorated and then the visor assembly provides the users with uncomfortable wearing.
In addition, the elasticity of the headband is achieved by forming a strip in a wrinkle-shape. This wrinkle-shape causes the user discomfort, as the headband directly contacts the head.
Specifically, when the letters or trademarks for an advertisement are embroidered on the headband, the elasticity of the headband as well as wearing comfort sharply deteriorates.